


Waldeinsamkeit

by ifwegettherebysunset



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Atem: why are you guys like this, Decaying Ghost, Forests, Ghost Hunting, Ghosts, Jou and Honda: come out you ghostly fuckboys, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:38:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwegettherebysunset/pseuds/ifwegettherebysunset
Summary: n. the feeling of being alone in the woods.In which Atem's dragged into a ghost hunt.





	Waldeinsamkeit

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where the post went but there's a Tumblr thing where the op is lesbian hanging with her male friends who are all trying to get with their waitress and the waitress leaves her number with the lesbian op. For some reason, that's why this exists.
> 
> Happy October everybody!

The new moon looks like a painting, offering roughly the same influence on actual lighting. Atem shakes his flashlight as he walks, startling a raccoon at the edge of the treeline. Barely two feet ahead, Jou and Honda hold their own flashlights steady, as well as the EMF detector and a camera phone, respectively. Around them, the forest sways with autumn.

The stars don't cast much light either, but they're lovely out here. If not for this  _hunt_ , Atem might've enjoyed himself. But Jou wants to find the Gambler Ghost and Atem had no choice. He hopes that if he quietly apologizes when the others make some particularly offensive call to the spirits, they'll be left alone. With any luck, his friends will give up sooner too.

The one lesson Sugoroku taught them that fell on deaf ears had to be the one about the dead. Halloween Night, years ago, when they were carving pumpkins and Jou said he'd smash one on a ghost's head, Sugoroku used his respect-your-elders voice: "Do  _you_ like to be woken from your nap? Respect the dead, Jounouchi! Not all of them are  _departed_ , you know."

He saw Atem was the only one listening. After the others went to put their jack-o'-lanterns out, he patted his cheek. "I know you'll take care of them, Atem. You're a good boy."

So, Jou believes, which is why he's here. Honda half-believes, which is why  _he's_ here. And Atem believes, which is why he doesn't want to be here.

"Come on, ghost!" Jou shouts, "I'm livestreaming!"

"You don't even get service," Honda says.

Jou shoves him and snaps, "Well, I'm  _bored_!" and Honda doesn't disagree.

Atem knows there's more to this forest path than the Gambler. Plenty of legends exist in these woods, most passive wanderers, but some are violent, perhaps more so than what Jou and Honda are hunting. Atem tries to address all of them in his apology, wishing Yugi and Anzu were here. They're the sensible ones with the most influence over these guys. But Yugi's at his boyfriend's place and Anzu needs a stress-free night after a terrible week at work. Atem's alone here.

"Hey."

Atem jumps, accidentally shining his light right in the man's face. His next apology's waved off.

"I didn't mean to startle you, Atem."

Atem blinks. "How...oh! Yusei!"

Yusei smiles, snug in a hand-me-down plaid jacket. "Anzu told me you guys were out here. I tried texting you."

"Ah, no service." When Atem reaches, Yusei takes his hand. The forest seems to brighten. "You didn't have to come out here."

"It's no problem."

Atem leans against him. "Thank you."

Jou and Honda crow more callouts.

"The Gambler?" Yusei says.

"Supposedly an outlaw who kept avoiding capture by playing games. If an officer caught up to them, they'd present a seemingly simple challenge, offering their own head and everything they stole if the law won. But if they won, the officer had to forfeit his most valuable possession and be on his way. They never lost."

"Did anyone find the treasures they won?"

"Oh, it wasn't trinkets. The Gambler took their lives."

Yusei squeezes his hand. He hates seeing life go to waste. Atem rubs the inside of his elbow.

"How did they die, then?" Yusei asks.

"Legend says someone finally beat them," Atem replies, "No one knows who or how. People say officers just found a crude grave with the Gambler's moniker. In that grave was the body and a list of stashes."

"...quite a story."

"Quite a ghost. If Jou or Honda provoke them, there will be another game."

"Don't worry about that."

Atem's shoulders relax. "You're right. The spirit's an old one. Unlikely they'll rise for two young boys."

"Or maybe the Gambler's just different," Yusei says.

Atem tilts his head. "What do you mean?"

Yusei kisses him. His lips are cool and smooth.

"The game ended in a draw. Both lost."

"What...?"

Another kiss. The lips have grown colder. There are gaps in the bottom lip.

"The Gambler's opponent had someone with him more precious than his own life. He killed himself protecting them."

"Who...who was with the opponent?"

Yusei's left eye sags. "The Gambler."

Atem's shivering. "The Gambler died because the one they loved challenged them?"

"Some people have evil forced into them." A thumb, slightly torn, caresses Atem's chin. "An evil that forces them to play with people's lives. There's a difference between the Gambler and the real man he was before. That man wanders this path in many forms and regrets, wishing for a friend."

Atem glances ahead. Jou and Honda are gone.

"Every night," Yusei continues, "that evil tries to take him, and every night, the evil's opponent comes back. An endless cycle, but I won't stop walking it." A bony forehead touches Atem's. "Even if you don't remember."

Atem opens his mouth, but no name comes.

"No matter how many times you repeat this night, Atem," a rasping voice says, "I'll protect you."

Atem blinks rapidly.

"Atem?" Jou calls.

"Huh?"

"You okay, buddy?" Honda asks.

"Y-yes. I'm fine." Atem looks around. "I was just..."

"Did you see a ghost?" Jou asks excitedly.

"What? No, I. I was just admiring the stars."

Jou groans. "Y'had me all worked up! Come on, we're almost at the end."

"...right."

Atem keeps going. Beyond the trees, a shadow is stifled.

* * *

The new moon looks like a painting, and has roughly the same influence on actual lighting. Atem shakes his flashlight as he walks, startling a raccoon at the edge of the treeline. Barely two feet ahead, Jou and Honda hold their own flashlights steady, as well as the EMF detector and a camera phone, respectively. Around them, the forest sways with autumn...


End file.
